Because I'm Evil- Klaroline
by Wallflower8877
Summary: How I would've liked the scene where Klaus saves Caroline in 4x13. I do not own Vampire Diaries. If I did, Klaroline would be established. :)


"Maybe it's because I'm pure evil, and I can't help myself." He breathes, still not looking at her. "No. It's because- you're... hurt." He finally forces himself to look at her. He takes in her bloody shirt, and her dying features. "There's a part of you thats human." Her words strike him, almost anger him. But that fact that _his _Carloine is dying, makes his anger refrain. He steps into the living room, and sits on the arm chair across from her limp body. "Caroline. Sweet, sweet Caroline. You're desperately wrong. There hasn't been a part of me that has even a smidge of humanity for a thousand years now."

She breathes out a shakey breath. He wants to run to her side, and feed her all the blood he possibly can, and save her life. But he's too selfish. "I know you're in love with me. I know I'm right. Any person who is capible of love... Is worth saving." Her words become a bare whisper, but to his ears, they're loud and strong. "Ca-C..." He can't even finish her name. He has to stop himself from crying, and running to her as she intakes another shakey breath that makes him teeter on the edge. "Klaus. I'm going to actually miss you... I. Love... yo-" Before she can finish her sentence, she lets out a painful cough, and a sharp cry of pain.

He just can't take it anymore. Tears stream down his face quietly, and he watches her die. He's watching her _die. _"Please don't let me die!" She cries, arching her back, and screaming even more. _This will be leverage for killing Tyler. Don't let yourself feel, Klaus. _But the minute that she falls back onto the couch, her eyes closed, and no longer breathing, he's sobbing, with his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry!" He yells out. Then he forces himself to walk to her. The tears are clouding up his vision, but he can see her perfect face clearly. "I can't." He says, knowing he's about to let his guard fall far down. He bites his vein, and holds it up to her mouth, and caresses her head. His salty tears fall into her beach blonde hair.

He feels a wave of relief when breathes sharply, and takes in his blood. "I know that you only said that to get me to save you." He says suddenly, breaking the silence. He's voice is morbid. She finally pulls away from his blood, and sits up. She takes his face in her hands, his eyes boring into hers. "No, Klaus. I meant what I said. You've been a terrible person, and you've done absolutely wicked things. But I'm drawn to the darkness." He smiles brightly, and it's like she's seeing a whole new Klaus. "And whatabout Tyler?" Klaus says, tilting his head. "We'll deal with him later, _love." _Caroline smiles back at him, and bites her lip. "That's my line. But dear god, you're beautiful." Her eyes gleam and glisten as she smiles. "Hey Klaus..." Caroline trails a finger down his jaw line. "Yes love?" He's never been so content, just being with her right now, loving her. "Can you..." She feels out of place asking him the burning question her heart desires to ask. He sighs heavily. "Let Tyler come back into town?" His eyebrows and shoulders fall dissapointedly. She shakes her head furiously. "No. I was going to say... Can you... Kiss me?" She feels so good asking him finally. His hands fall to her hips, and he kisses her nose lightly, and she shivers contently. Then he kisses her upper lip, placing a long gentle kiss on it. Then he kisses her lips, both of them. She runs her hands through his hair, which she'd dreamed about doing so many times. His hands rub small cirlces and shapes on her hips and back. He sucks on her bottom lip, and bites it gently. This arouses her, and she stands on her knees, and wraps her arms tighty around his neck, pushing herself closer to him. He licks her bottom and top lip, hoping she'll take the hint and let him explore her mouth.

She's a smart girl. She grants him entrance, and he licks the length of her tongue, and their tongues tangle and flick against each others. Best part of being a vampire is, you don't need air. So they don't have to stop. And they dont. They go all night.

-XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO-

So! That was my first Vampire Diaries fanfiction! What did you think? Please review! I ship Caroline and Klaus, and Damon and Elena, whom will be in another fanfic. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
